


Speaking In Tongues

by amathela



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-21
Updated: 2008-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They've invented a whole new language.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking In Tongues

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode _4:3 - College Kids._

They've invented a whole new language, the two of them; words that say everything but what they really mean, a touch on the arm, a head tilt, a smile -

It isn't the smallest language in the world, but it's close.

-

"I need a memo," he says, and ducks his head -

(You look good.)

"All right, but I need you back in the office by nine."

(I don't want you seeing other people.)

"You should ask Joey out," she says, and smiles -

(You should date me instead.)

-

Or -

"Hey."

(His mouth on hers, the small of her back jammed against the kitchen counter,)

"How are you doing?"

(his hands firm on her waist. Later, his grip on her arms as she arches up to meet him -)

"Good."

(We can't do this again.)

Later, his hands in his pockets, dimples -

(One day ...)

-

English isn't her first language.


End file.
